Drawings of Life
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY JUSTMIKE22. Over and out!
1. Prologue

**Drawings of Life**

**By Major Mike Powell III and The-Kei-Man**

**Prologue**

"No! Wait, Narusegawa! It an accident! I SWEAR!"

"You...PERVERT!"

"WAI-!"

And that is how the peace of the warm Summer evening was interrupted

People down below in Hinata City just stared at the human missile as the

poor bastard flew by, heading to God-knows-where.

Back at the Hinata Sou, in the hallway...

"You know Hon, I was with Kei the whole time, and he actually tripped. He wasn't at fault this time," Kitsune said, wondering just where her money machine would land this time. Naru glared at the Keitaro-sized hole in the opposite wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever! He's a pervert! You saw how he groped me!" Naru exclaimed. Suddenly, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Hm?" Kitsune noticed where Naru was looking and saw a brown covered notebook. "What's that doin' out here?" She said as she walked over to it and picked it up.

Kitsune turned the plain leather-covered notebook in her hand and scratched the back of her neck. She just shrugged. Naru walked up to her best friend and took the book from her hand and looked at the cover, where it read in silver letters, "Kei-Kun's Sketchbook". She snorted.

"Geez, how very original. I wonder..." Naru tilted her head to the side and her index finger moved to the edge of the cover.

She was about to flip it open, when Kitsune caught her wrist.

"Whoa girl! What'cha think you're doin'?!" she said, taking the notebook from Naru's hand and frowning at her. The brunette stared at her. "What? It's not like he'll care if we see what he draws anyways."

She took the book back from Kitsune. She hummed for a moment and raised her eyebrow before looking back at the sandy-blonde next to her.

"I bet everyone woukld like to see what he draws, wouldn't you?

"Hey now, girl! That's HIS property! Isn't what you're suggesting called, oh I dunno...invasion of privacy, perhaps?" Kitsune asked, but then her mind asked her a simple question: 'What does he think of you?'

And THAT, caused Kitsune to faulter in her protest. She looked down at the floor for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Alright...fine. Call them all," and with those words, Naru grinned and hollered: "EVERYONE TO THE COMMON ROOM!"

Naru and Kitsune walked downstairs and once in the common room, they sat down on a couch just as Motoko, with Kaolla sitting on her shoulders, Shinobu and Mutsumi walked in.

"What is it, Naru-sempai?" Motoko asked first as she sat down a plush chair, Kaolla climbing off her shoulders and into her lap. Shinobu took a seat on another chair next to them.

Naru waved the sketchbook at them with a grin.

"This, Motoko-chan. I want you all to see something," she announced.

Shinobu's blue eyes widened when she read the silver letters on the book's cover and she quickly became worried. "U-Um, isn't that...S-Sempai's sketchbook? Why do you have it, Narusegawa-sempai?" she asked. Naru shrugged.

"Yep, it sure is, Shinobu-chan," she said nonchalantly. Mutsumi's closed eyes opened partially in surprise.

"Ara ara, did Kei-kun give you permission to see it, Naru-chan?" She looked at her fellow ronin in confusion.

"What? Of course not! Since when do I need permission from that pervert anyway?" she shrugged and it earned a quite uncharacteristic cross look from Mutsumi. Naru looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can always leave, Mutsumi-san. Nobody's forcing you to stay here," she grinned when the Turtle Lady looked down for a moment.

_Forgive me, Kei-kun..._

"I'm staying," she said, finally.

"I figured as much. Now...let us see..." Naru announced and flipped the book open to the first page...

To be continued

* * *

**A/N #1: **The-Kei-Man here.

Well, Me and Mike here decided to post this as just a little teaser. Perhaps you guys will actually enjoy it?

Review and let us know. If you don't... (Pumps the Remington 1887 Shotgun) Well, let's just say you wish you would've. Anyways, This was done in only a few minutes between us both.

Anyways, check out my story, cause I need you people to review to let me know how it is.

TKM is out. Review, or be shot.

**A/N #2: **Geez, how very friendly, dude. LOL

So!

HEADS UP, MARINES! HIGH RANKING OFFICERS ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

You all thought I was a goner, didn't you?! LMAO Well, I'm NOT! I'm still very much alive'n kickin', and this time, I'm not alone!

I've officially recruited The-Kei-Man as my squadmate, and here we are, with our first real Co-Op fic.

Now, here's to hopin' we pulled something original. Hopefully.

So, we're not taking suggestions on the pairings. We'll work that part out ourselves, BUT! You, the FF Universe can make requests concerning the drawings the girls are about to see. (Wriggles eyebrows)

So, review and fire away, people! We'll get to work on the 1º chapter when we get...say...10 reviews! :D So, if ya want some, come get some! ROFL

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who Dares, Wins**

Naru flipped the book open to the very first of 100 pages...and they all stared.

"Ah...what the Hell is this?" Naru asked. They were looking at an insignia.

It was a colored drawing of an emblem only one had ever seen before, and it was Kitsune...

She remembered that emblem, since her father had worn it before, and gave it to her, when he was close to death. She still had it, as it was on her bedside.

His name... was captain John Price, as her mother never did take her father's name.

It was a knife, with wings coming off the side of, and a ribbon wrapping around the middle of it. On the ribbon, it read in english: "Who Dares Wins".

And underneath the drawing, on the bottom of the page, it was written in Japanese: "Heart-breakers and life-takers".

"Ah..." Shinobu spoke up. "What does it say there, on the ribbon?"

"I know! It says-" Kaolla began excitedly, only to be cut-off by Kitsune. "Who dares, wins."

"That..." she let out a sigh and reached out to gently run her fingers over the drawing. "Is the motto of the British Special Air Service."

Everyone turned to stare at Kitsune.

"How do you know that?" asked a very curious Motoko. Kitune sighed again. She really didn't like telling people...she figured, she might as well...

"Simple. My father was a captain in the S.A.S."

THAT got everyone's eyes wide. They had not expected to hear that. Just goes to show, that you gotta expect the unexpected.

"W-where is your fa-father now, Kitsune-sempai?" Asked a very nervous Shinobu. Kitsune smiled softly and retracted her hand.

"He ain't here anymore, hon," she said and sighed. The petite cook's face turned sad. "Oh...I-I see, I'm s-sorry, Kitsune-sempai," the bluenette fiddled with her thumbs. The older woman reached out and ruffled Shinobu's hair.

"Don't sweat it, girl. It's all good."

"An S.A.S captain..." Motoko muttered, impressed.

Naru cleared her throat to bring the attention back to her. "Anyway, shall we move on?" She took the silence as her cue to turn the page.

What met them was another insignia.

What they saw seemed to be an ordinary emblem. It was in pentagonal shape, and had a large red 1 on it.

"And this is supposed to mean what, exactly?" asked Motoko as they all looked to Kitsune, as she most like knew what exactly it was to represent. Next to the insignia, there were words in Japanese that read: "I want those 1º Division sons-a-bitches! I won't go on without'em!".

"Oh, OH! I know this one!" Kaolla jumped down from Motoko's shoulders and stood before the girls, pointing a finger at the drawing. "That, my friends, is the insignia of the United States Army's First Infantry Division, known simply as the 'Big Red One!"

And then, the tanned teen genius went on a detailed presentation, complete with a mecha-tama projecting a PowerPoint presentation on the far wall. The girls ignored her after the first 30 seconds.

The girls had turned their attention to the drawing in the next page. The emblem they were now looking at, was a very different one then the other two.

This one had a skull with a knife through the center of it down, with laurels coming from the bottom going up the sides.

"Well, that's definitely different. I don't think I know this..." trailed Kitsune, as she continued to examine it. The others took notice of it as well, but none of them could discern what it was meant to be.

It also had wings coming from the bottom of the knife, going up the sides as well, staying just a little ways away from the laurels. Overall, it was an emblem most would not forget seeing.

On the bottom of the page, below the odd emblem, were the words in Japanese: "Doom on you, Mr. Tango!"

It was just now that the girls realized something: on the top right corner of each page, there was a date.

These drawings dated back to 1997.

"Well, I didn't know that idiot was such a weirdo..." Naru commented dismissively.

The girls remained silent, but Mutsumi, Kitsune and Shinobu gave Naru a cross look for a second.

Naru then turned to the next page...

To be continued

* * *

**T.K.M's A/N: **T-K-M here. Well, we got the second chapter out, and most of you hate us for leaving cliffhangers. I know you hate us, but you love us too, cause we're that damn good. Anyways, we plan to release chapters every few days, or whenever we got bored, so don't expect consistent release days.

review ours!!! (Loads Cheytac Intervention with Full Metal Jacket rounds) Unless you wanna see if you can survive this shot? Until next time, TKM out!

**MMP3º'S A/N: **HEADS UP, PEOPLE! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were.

So, here we are at it, keepin' this thing alive'n kickin'. And we're just gettin' started, people! ;D

Now, it's 0023 over here, and as I'm sleepy, Imma make this quick: I hope you enjoyed this little bit of readin', and that we made some of you go LOL or O_o

LMAO

Remember: review review! We like it when you people review! C:

And this time, we won't demand for a certain number of reviews. We'll just update when we feel like it. ROFL :P

Oh yeah!

Now, for all those of you who might ask for an specific timeline, we're followin' the anime. This takes place after the Christmas Special, but before the Spring Special. From there on, well, we'll see what happens, ne? LOL

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
